


Vielen Dank für die Blumen

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [19]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cake, Deutsch | German, Flowers, M/M, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Johann hat eigentlich gar keine Lust auf ein Kaffeekränzchen.Doch dann fangen Alex und er an, die Blumen auf dem Tisch genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.Friedrich findet das weniger lustig.





	Vielen Dank für die Blumen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mori_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_jam/gifts).



> Die Geschichte beruht mehr oder weniger auf einer wahren Begebenheit, ein bisschen ausgeschmückt etc etc  
> Mit allerbestem Dank für die Idee ;D :*

„Wolfi!“, rief Friedrich seinen Freund zurück, als der sich nach dem Mittagessen wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer verbröseln wollte. „Wolfi, könntest du vielleicht Servietten kaufen gehen, während ich noch schnell den Kuchen fertig mache?“

Widerwillig drehte Johann sich um. Nein, eigentlich konnte er nicht, da er noch ziemlich viel Arbeit vor sich hatte, wenn er in den nächsten Wochen endlich einmal wieder deutliche Fortschritte verzeichnen wollte. „Eher nicht. Wofür brauchst du die denn?“

„Na, für den Kuchen natürlich?“

Kuchen. Das hatte Friedrich also den ganzen Vormittag in der Küche getrieben. „Darf man da mal probieren?“

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nachher. Wenn Alex da ist, gibt es den. Dann kriegst du auch was. Aber nur, wenn du jetzt Servietten kaufen gehst!“ Gespielt drohend hob er den Zeigefinger.

„Was? Alex? Hast du den eingeladen? Das passt mir ja gar nicht“, grummelte Johann.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe dir das vor drei Wochen gesagt, und gestern Abend auch nochmal.“ Friedrich zuckte die Achseln. „Aber bitte, Johann, setz dich wenigstens anstandshalber dazu.“

Johann seufzte. „Na gut. Für den Kuchen.“ Er nahm seine Jacke vom Haken und drückte Friedrich einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis gleich, Schatz.“

„Wohin gehst du?“

„Na, Servietten kaufen!“

 

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie zu dritt am Kaffeetisch. Friedrich erzählte, Alex amüsierte sich, und Johann machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Er mochte Alex ja, und unterhielt sich eigentlich gerne mit dem jüngeren der beiden Humboldtbrüder, vor allem über ihrer beider naturwissenschaftliche Forschungen, aber heute… heute passte Johann dieses ganze Treffen einfach nicht in den Kram. Am liebsten hätte er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer verbröselt und wäre für den Rest des Tages dort geblieben, doch Fritz zuliebe blieb er brav und anständig, wie es sich für einen Erwachsenen gehörte, sitzen, lachte höflich über die Anekdoten und gab von Zeit zu Zeit zumindest einen Kommentar von sich.

Und nachdem er eine gute halbe Stunde Konversation über sich hatte ergehen lassen, war Friedrich endlich der Meinung, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre, zum Höhepunkt des Nachmittags zu kommen. Stolz balancierte er eine prächtige, mit Früchten und Schokolade verzierte Sahnetorte ins Esszimmer und ging dann noch einmal kurz in die Küche, um Kuchengabeln und die von Johann gekauften Servietten zu holen.

Als er aber wieder zu den anderen trat, wirkte er mit einem Mal ausgesprochen ungehalten. „Johann! Verdammt, du hast Weihnachtsservietten gekauft!“

„Na und?“, verteidigte sich der Angesprochene. „Die waren im Sonderangebot.“

„Kein Wunder. Wir haben April.“ Friedrich war nach dieser Auskunft nicht im Geringsten besänftigt. „Du immer mit deiner Sparsamkeit.“

„An Weihnachten wirst du froh sein, sie zu haben“, brummte Johann.

„Danke, ich komme dann in acht Monaten darauf zurück“, grummelte Friedrich. „Tut mir leid, aber ich bin in fünf Minuten wieder da. Ich muss noch schnell neue Servietten kaufen.“ Er warf Johann einen strafenden Blick zu.

Der seufzte. „Hältst du das nicht für ein bisschen übertrieben, Schatz?“

Aber Friedrich war schon halb aus der Tür. „Bis gleich“, rief er ihnen noch zu, bevor sie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen hörten.

Dann war er weg. Und Johann und Alex saßen zu zweit am Esstisch und schwiegen sich an. Friedrich hatte zuvor das Gespräch geführt, und jetzt, da er einkaufen gegangen war, wussten sie beide nicht so recht, worüber sie reden sollten.

Schließlich räusperte sich Alex ein wenig verlegen und deutete auf die Vase, die in der Mitte des Tisches neben der Torte stand. „Schöne Blumen.“

„Hmm… ja.“ Johann rutschte mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig näher an den Tisch heran, wie um den Strauß besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können. „die hat Fritz gestern gepflückt, als wir spazieren waren.“

„Hübsch. Weißt du, was das für welche sind?“

Johann sah überrascht auf. „Müsstest du das nicht viel eher wissen als ich?“

Alex strich sich eine dunkelblonde Strähne aus der Stirn. „Naja… kennst du etwa alle deine Gedichte auswendig?“ Er lachte. „Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber momentan bin ich ziemlich auf Südamerika konzentriert. Auf den ersten Blick würde ich jetzt mal sagen, dass es Kamillen sind, die wir hier haben… aber ob echte oder falsche, da kann ich mich so spontan jetzt nicht festlegen.“

Grinsend stand Johann auf. „Das lässt sich ändern.“ Er verließ das Zimmer und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Pflanzenbestimmungsbuch wieder, das er Alex in die Hand drückte. „Hier, schau mal nach.“

Alex schlug das Buch auf und blätterte ein wenig darin herum, bis er die entsprechende Seite gefunden hatte. Kurz überflog er die Artikel zu beiden Blumen, dann grinste er Johann an. „Es gibt zwei Merkmale, an denen man echte und falsche Kamille relativ leicht unterscheiden kann. Die echte hat einen hohlen Blütenkorb, und sie duftet, wenn man sie zerreibt.“ Er hielt kurz inne. „Also… sollen wir?“

Aber Johann hatte bereits eine Blume aus dem Strauß gezogen und zerrieb sie zwischen den Fingern. Dann schnupperte er vorsichtig. „Hmm… weiß nicht so recht. Alex, duftet das jetzt, oder reicht das einfach nur nach Pflanze?“

Auch Alexander hatte sich jetzt eine weiße Blume aus der Vase geholt und war dabei, sie zu zerreiben. „Ich bin mir tatsächlich nicht ganz sicher… sollen wir zur Sicherheit mal eine aufschneiden? Ich weiß ja nicht, was Friedrich dazu sagen wird, aber – “

Doch Johann war längst Feuer und Flamme, er lief in die Küche und holte eine Messer, während Alex vorsichtig eine weitere Blume aus dem Strauß zupfte.

Begeistert schnippelte Johann an der Blüte herum; mittlerweile war er doch ganz zufrieden mit dem Verlauf dieses Nachmittags. Stolz präsentierte er Alex schließlich sein Ergebnis. „Sie ist falsch.“

„Sicher?“ Alex nahm Johann die in Kleinteile zerlegte Blüte aus der Hand. „Quatsch, die ist echt. Die hast du einfach nur schlampig seziert.“

„Aha, dann mach es besser.“ Johann drückte Alex das Messer und eine weitere Blume in die Hand und lehnte sich zurück.

Alex bemühte sich wirklich, die Blüte so fachgerecht wie möglich zu zerlegen, doch mit dem großen Küchenmesser fiel im das sehr viel schwerer als mit den präzisen Skalpellen, die er aus dem Labor gewohnt war, und er bestand darauf, noch zwei weitere Blumen zu sezieren, bevor er sich darauf beschränkte, den Blütenkorb unter den gegebenen Umständen als unzuverlässiges Bestimmungsmerkmal zu betrachten und zur Sicherheit lieber noch einmal die Geruchsprobe zu Rate zu ziehen. Man konnte ja mit Sicherheit einen Beutel Kamillentee zum Vergleich nehmen.

Gerade, als Johann und Alex dabei waren, jeweils ihre zweite Blume zu zerreiben und dabei abwechselnd an einem Beutel Kamillentee zu riechen, kam Friedrich nach Hause, mit erstandenen, nicht weihnachtlichen Servietten und dem Bestreben, jetzt endlich vom Kaffeetrinken zum Kuchenessen überzugehen. Doch als er die zerstückelten Blüten aus seinem Strauß auf dem Tisch verstreut liegen sah, warf er den beiden Männern am Tisch einen langen, verständnislosen und unfreundlichen Blick zu. „Freut mich, dass ihr wenigstens Spaß hattet. Vor allem du, Johann“, murmelte er, bevor er mit den Servietten in der Küche verschwand. Gleich darauf kam er wieder, ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und schnitt wortlos die Torte an.

Johann räusperte sich verlegen. „Es tut mir leid, Fritz. Ich wollte nicht… also… Alex fand deinen Strauß so hübsch, und da haben wir uns eben gefragt, ob das echte oder falsche Kamillen sind, und dafür muss man sie eben zerreiben oder aufschneiden…“ Er merkte, dass er sich gerade sinnlos um Kopf und Kragen redete, ließ es bleiben und blickte schuldbewusst auf seinen Teller.

„Das war Arbeit, die zu pflücken“, murmelte Friedrich, „egal, ob die Kamillen jetzt echt oder falsch sind…“

„Ach, Schatz…“ Johann konnte es nicht lassen, er legte Friedrich vorsichtig die Hand auf den Arm. „Soll ich dir neue pflücken gehen?“

Als Friedrich sah, wie ernst Johann dieses Angebot tatsächlich meinte – er war schon vor Friedrichs Antwort halb aufgestanden –, musste er lachen. „Schon gut. Bleib hier, Wolfi. Sonst kommen wir gar nicht mehr zum Kuchenessen.“

Mit einem Lächeln legte er seinem Freund schließlich als letztem ein Stück Torte auf den Teller. Dann aber verharrte er wie in Gedanken, sein Blick blieb an der Blumenvase hängen. „Und? Sind sie jetzt echt oder nicht, die Kamillen?“

Alex gestikulierte mit der Kuchengabel. „Wir haben uns Mühe gegeben… aber das können wir leider auch nicht so genau sagen. Unstimmigkeiten und so…“

Nachdenklich zog Friedrich eine weitere Blume aus dem Strauß. „Und… woran kann man das erkennen?“


End file.
